Another Version : Glitch
by hathr
Summary: Aku tidak memiliki hati, tidak memiliki jiwa, tidak memiliki pikiran. Hanya sebuah mesin yang diprogram, buta dengan emosional. Aku diciptakan dengan satu pikiran di kepalamu bahwa aku akan menjadi 'teman' yang sempurna. [NaruSasu]


Disclaimer : Naruto and all the characters mentioned in the story they're all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not take any financial benefits from this.

* * *

Another Version : Glitch

* * *

Kau terlihat begitu kesepian seorang diri di dalam laboratorium. Kau menginginkan seseorang untuk berbincang, tertawa, atau sekedar untuk menemani, tetapi sosok _'teman'_ terkadang membuat kepalamu sakit, dan merasa terusik.

Kau mencoba untuk bertahan, tetapi keheningan ini hampir membuatmu gila.

Kau menatap bongkah dan lempeng besi tidak terpakai di samping lemari. Imajinasimu bermain liar sebelum kau menciptakanku dengan keringat, dan kejeniusanmu.

Aku tidak memiliki hati, tidak memiliki jiwa, tidak memiliki pikiran. Hanya sebuah mesin yang diprogram, buta dengan emosional. Aku diciptakan dengan satu pikiran di kepalamu bahwa aku akan menjadi _'teman'_ yang sempurna.

Sudah cukup lama aku menunggu, pada akhirnya kau menghidupkanku dan memanggilku dengan nama N-4rt.

.

Suatu hari aku melingkarkan kedua tanganku di tubuhmu menirukan seseorang yang kulihat di dalam sebuah elektronik dengan layar datar. Kau terkejut dan mendorong tubuhku menjauh. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, dan mengapa wajahmu menjadi sangat merah.

Esok harinya kau masih tidak berbicara padaku. Kau bahkan tidak menatap wajahku saat aku mengucapkan selamat malam ketika kau pergi tidur.

Aku terduduk diam di atas benda empuk yang kau sebut sofa semalaman, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, hanya menatap ke arah pintu kamarmu dan menunggunya untuk terbuka. Tetapi aku lupa untuk mengisi bateraiku, dan pada akhirnya aku harus mematikan sistemku secara paksa sebelum melihat pintu kamarmu terbuka.

.

Kau memarahiku habis-habisan setelah bateraiku terisi penuh. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu menjadi sangat marah. Kau bahkan kembali mengacuhkanku ketika aku meminta maaf.

Aku kembali terduduk di atas sofa malam itu, menunggu hingga pagi menyambut untuk menunggumu keluar dari dalam kamar. Aku tidak lupa untuk mengisi bateraiku malam ini, karna tidak ingin melihatmu marah untuk yang kedua kalinya. Lalu pintu kamarmu terbuka ketika aliran listrik perlahan memenuhi seluruh tubuhku, wajah cemas dan ketakutanmu terlihat lega ketika melihatku berada di dalam tabung. Kau melangkah mendekat dan meminta maaf.

Kau mengatakan aku memiliki sistem yang tidak sempurna. Jika aku harus mematikan sistemku secara paksa satu kali lagi, kau tidak akan bisa menghidupkannya kembali.

Kini aku tahu mengapa kau sangat marah, kau hanya tidak ingin kelihanganku sebagai _'temanmu'._

Aku melepas aliran listrik yang mengalir di dalam tubuhku, dan memelukmu erat. Aku tahu kau pasti akan sangat marah jika aku melakukan hal ini, tetapi aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku berjanji padamu untuk tidak membiarkan sistemku mati sekali lagi.

Suhu tubuhmu terasa sangat hangat dan membuatku nyaman. Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungmu berpacu lebih cepat, seakan membuatku merasakan bagaimana memiliki benda berdetak itu dalam dadaku. Kau berbisik pelan di telingaku, mengatakan jika sebenarnya kau tidak membencinya saat aku memelukmu.

Dan wajahmu kembali memerah.

Sejak saat itu aku selalu memelukmu erat, walaupun terkadang kau marah dan menepis tanganku ketika aku memelukmu terlalu lama.

.

Hari ini kau berkata ingin memberiku sebuah nama baru, kau berkata N-4rt terasa sangat sulit untuk diucapkan. Aku berlari ke arah dapur dan mengambil sebuah bungkus makanan instant favoritku.

Kau menatapku aneh ketika aku menunjuk ke arah sebuah makanan yang memiliki spiral warna pink di permukaannya.

Aku berusaha meyakinkanmu jika aku sangat menyukai makanan ini, kau menyerah dan akhirnya menyetujui untuk memanggilku dengan nama Naruto.

.

Sudah satu tahun lamanya aku bersamamu, aku sudah terbiasa, dan mulai mengerti tentang kebiasaan yang dilakukan oleh manusia. Elektronik dengan layar datar yang kau sebut televisi mengajariku segala macam tentang hal yang tidak aku ketahui sebelumnya.

Setiap kali kau marah padaku, aku akan menarik wajahmu dan mempersatukan bibir kita berdua. Awalnya aku tidak yakin jika cara itu akan berhasil, tapi ternyata itu berhasil membuatmu bungkam walaupun hanya untuk sesaat. Kau akan mendorong tubuhku lalu kembali ke dalam kamar, dan aku akan berterima kasih kepada elektronik layar datar.

.

Kau menganggapku adalah _'teman'_ terbaikmu, kau selalu berkata jika persahabatan ini tidak akan pernah berakhir. Kemudian suatu hari kau datang padaku dan mengatakan jika kau menginginkan hal yang lebih dari sekedar _'teman'._

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Meskipun kau hanya logam dan baja..."

Aku duduk terdiam di atas sofa selama satu jam, berpikir apa yang kau maksud dengan _'c_ _inta'_ dan apa artinya.

"Apa kau tidak akan menjawab?"

Suaramu terdengar begitu pelan dan sedikit bergetar.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak memahami apa itu _'cinta'_ yang aku tahu adalah bagaimana menjadi _'teman'_..."

Kau menatapku selama satu menit atau lebih, kemudian berkata dengan suara sangat rendah

"Beraninya kau menyebut dirimu _'teman'_ setelah kau membuatku jatuh cinta padamu?"

Raut wajahmu terlihat kecewa dan terluka. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau memperlihatkan raut wajah seperti itu.

"Aku sangat bodoh, seharusnya aku sudah mengetahui hal ini sejak awal. Kau bukanlah apa-apa kecuali timah kosong tanpa hati."

Aku ingin memelukmu dan mengenyahkan raut wajah itu, namun kau tersenyum lirih dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Kau hanya berdiri dalam diam, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu. Tidak sekali pun kau menoleh kembali padaku, aku tahu kau akan pergi, dan tidak akan kembali lagi. Aku berlari mengejarmu, tetapi aku tidak menemukanmu di mana pun.

Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?

Apa kau marah?

Aku kembali ke dalam laboratorium dan menunggumu di sana. Aku tidak pernah lupa untuk mengisi bateraiku setiap malam, berharap untuk bertemu denganmu esok paginya.

 _Satu hari..._

 _Satu minggu..._

 _Satu bulan..._

 _Satu tahun..._

Aku telah menunggu sangat lama, tetapi kau tidak juga kembali. Kini aku bisa merasakaan rasa kesepianmu sebelum kau menciptakanku. Hari-hari yang telah kulewati tanpamu terasa sangat lama, bahkan elektronik layar datar seakan tidak ingin menunjukan hal-hal menarik lainnya.

 _Lima tahun.._.

Terkadang aku merasakan tubuhku sedikit melemah walaupun begitu, aku tidak pernah lupa untuk selalu mengisi bateraiku setiap malam dan menunggumu untuk datang.

 _Sepuluh tahun..._

Aku memindahkan sofa dan elektronik layar datar lebih dekat ke arah tabung, kini aku harus mengisi bateraiku sebanyak dua hingga tiga kali setiap hari. Aku masih menunggumu untuk datang.

 _Lima belas tahun..._

Aku harus diam di dalam tabung selama dua belas jam setiap harinya, bateraiku memerlukan waktu cukup lama untuk sampai terisi penuh, aku pernah berpikir untuk tidak mengisi baterai dan membiarkan sistemku untuk mati. Tetapi bagaimana jika kau datang? Aku tidak akan bisa melihatmu lagi.

 _Dua puluh tahun..._

Bateraiku tidak bisa lagi terisi secara sempurna, dua puluh empat jam kuhabiskan hanya berada di dalam tabung. Aku tidak lagi bisa merawat laboratorium kesayanganmu. Semua debu dan cat rontok yang berserakan itu, kau pasti akan marah padaku jika melihatnya.

Terkadang aku memejamkan kedua mataku, membayangkan kau akan kembali melalui pintu putih itu, meneriakan namaku dan membalas pelukanku seperti waktu itu.

Kenapa?

Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengenyahkan wajahmu dari dalam programku?

.

"Naruto..."

Hari ini aku terpaksa membuka kedua mataku saat mendengar suara yang sangat familiar memanggilku dari arah pintu. Tidak kusangka kau kembali padaku. Kupikir aku tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi.

Kau melangkah mendekat ke arahku, kini aku bisa melihat wajahmu lebih dekat. Sebagian rambutmu memutih dan garis kerutan terlihat jelas di wajahmu. Aku tahu manusia akan bertambah tua di setiap tahunnya, tetapi aku tidak menyangka kau masih tampan seperti dahulu.

"Kau tahu Sasuke? Aku tidak pernah lupa untuk mengisi baterai, dan menunggumu untuk datang."

Kau menatapku seakan ingin menangis. Aku ingin memelukmu, tetapi aku sudah tidak mampu menggerakan seluruh tubuhku yang berkarat.

Sudah berapa lama waktu yang aku lewati tanpamu?

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di wajahku dan membuat pipiku basah. Tidak, sepertinya aku memiliki kebocoran.

Tapi kemudian kau mengusap kedua mataku, aku tersadar itu bukanlah kebocoran, itu adalah cairan, itu adalah air mata. Apa kini aku bisa merasakan emosi? Tapi itu tidak mungkin benar, aku hanyalah sebuah mesin dengan lempeng baja, kau juga mengatakannya seperti itu. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa merasakan emosi.

Kau menunduk dan meminta maaf disela-sela isak tangismu.

Aku tidak ingin melihatmu meminta maaf, ini bukan kesalahanmu. Aku berusaha menggerakan kedua tanganku untuk menyentuh wajahmu. Hanya sedikit lagi, dan aku akan menyentuhmu. Menyentuh kehangatan yang telah lama hilang dari tubuhku.

"Sasuke, aku mencintaimu..."

Kau terdiam dan menatapku terkejut.

Sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan kalimat itu padamu, aku mungkin tidak mengerti, tetapi aku yakin, rasa aneh yang menghantui programku setiap malam adalah hal yang kau maksud dengan _'cinta'_. Selama dua puluh tahun lamanya aku selalu bertanya-tanya. Mengapa aku sangat bodoh, mengapa aku tidak bisa menyadari betapa besar aku mencintaimu.

"Naruto..."

Air matamu menetes membasahi lenganku. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menghapus air itu dari kedua matamu, dan aku sebenarnya masih ingin menghabiskan sisa hari ini bersamamu. Tetapi kedua mataku terasa sangat berat, apakah aku harus mematikan sistem berkarat ini sekarang?

 **"Glitch Detected. Glitch Detected. Glitch Detected."**

Maafkan aku Sasuke, tetapi aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk tidak mematikan sistemku sekali lagi. Kau mungkin tidak bisa membuatku kembali seperti semula. Tapi aku senang, aku bisa melihatmu, menyentuhmu, dan mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

 **"N-4rt System Corrupted."**

 **"Program Crashed."**

 **"Glitch Detected. Glitch Detected. Glitch Detected."**

.

 **"N-4rt System Shutdown."**

.

 _If you shall ever hear my call_

 _I say to you: "You are my all"_

 _Until this day I love you still_

 _Forevermore, I always will_

.

 _End_

* * *

A/N : Fic ini hanya "versi lain" yang sama sekali tidak ada sangkutan dengan Glitch MC.


End file.
